


На спор

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [7]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Rimming, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Когда источник его страданий и бед на мгновение оторвался от своего занятия, Дженсен не взвыл, точно не взвыл. Ну, ладно, зато это был очень мужественный вой.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173518
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	На спор

– Черт. Тебя. Дери. Кугар. – Собственный голос казался Дженсену высоким и ломким. К черту. Он бы посмотрел на того, кто сохранит холодность и спокойствие, пока его садистски медленно трахают языком. – Черт. Тебя. Дери.

Источник его страданий и бед на мгновение оторвался от своего занятия – Дженсен не взвыл, точно не взвыл. Ну, ладно, зато это был очень мужественный вой. 

– Ревновать не будешь? 

И когда Дженсен успел начать реагировать на этот хриплый надтреснутый голос не хуже собаки Павлова на звонок колокольчика? Член, который и до этого момента был не то чтобы вялый, казалось, напрягся еще сильнее. Дженсен прикусил губу, давя стон. Чтобы понять суть вопроса, пришлось оторвать пылающее лицо от промокшей потом и слюной подушки, которую он успешно грыз последние несколько... Сколько прошло времени на самом деле, он не представлял. По ощущениям – часы, не меньше.

– К кому? – собрав остатки умственных способностей в кучу, выдохнул Дженсен.

– К черту, – лаконично отозвался Кугар и без промедления вернулся к прерванному занятию, которое заключалось в том, чтобы окончательно свести Дженсена с ума. Выносить горячие прикосновения языка внутри в сочетании с крепкой хваткой сильных рук на бедрах становилось выше всяких сил. Кажется, Дженсен все-таки прокусил подушку. Он бы уже давно улегся на кровать животом, чтобы получить хоть какое-то прикосновение к члену, но Кугар держал крепко. Как и обещал. Черт бы побрал все споры и особенно – споры с Кугаром. Говорить, что Дженсен не сможет кончить без прикосновения к члену, было большой ошибкой. Это было самой большой ошибкой в истории больших ошибок! Потому что Кугар прямо сейчас доказывал обратное, самозабвенно лаская его задницу с таким упоением, словно каждое движение приближало все ближе к оргазму его самого. Не останавливаясь ни на мгновение, он то проталкивал язык на всю длину, то обводил растянутые мышцы по кругу. От чего Дженсен был готов или вот-вот кончить, или сдохнуть прямо так, лицом в подушку. На очередном, особенно глубоком проникновении он почувствовал, как бородка Кугара царапает кожу промежности. Эта легкая щекотка неожиданно отозвалась где-то глубоко внутри огненно-яркой вспышкой удовольствия. Оргазм прокатился от макушки до пят как разряд электричества, лишив способности чувствовать что-либо, кроме движений языка внутри. Дженсен дернулся, выворачиваясь из удерживающих его рук, и на восхитительно долгое мгновение полностью потерял связь с реальностью.

Мир вернулся калейдоскопом ощущений: мягким прикосновением губ к затылку, ладонями на пояснице и теплой влагой на ягодицах. Значит, Кугар и сам не удержался от того, чтобы кончить. Дженсен довольно ухмыльнулся. Ему в голову только что пришла по-настоящему гениальная идея. 

– Спорим, в следующий раз я заставлю тебя кончить первым?

Он приподнялся на подламывающихся руках и обернулся через плечо, чтобы полюбоваться тем, как быстро умиротворение на лице Кугара сменяется хищной ухмылкой.


End file.
